youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
Note from Nep:' This is a planned big group project. The idea is to create a massive one page timeline of YouTube Poop World from Creation to The End. This will serve as starting point for anyone new to the wiki's canon and will serve as a central point to keep the canon constant among all the articles that are part of the canon. If you're want to help contribute, please talk to me or Bramble first. Thanks This is a timeline that covers all major (and even some minor) events that has happened in YouTube Poop World. If you want your article to be considered canon, please make sure to keep it consistent with this timeline. Any changes should has to pass through the Court before being made. Prehistory *'100,000,000,000 BY:' Yo Momma is born. *'10,000,000,000 BY:' Earth is destroyed by nuclear war. *'9,999,999,999 BY:' Nuclear radiation combines with all the poop on Earth to create The Great Mighty Poo. *'6,000,000,000 BY:' Earth is destroyed, leaving a vast nothingness behind. The Great Mighty Poo survives. *'5,000,000,000 BY:' The Great Mighty Poo, alone, creates two other gods. These gods were Abed and SuperYoshi. These three will go down in history as the Creators. *'3,000,000,000 BY:' The Great Mighty Poo creates Weegee. *'2,750,000,000 BY:' The Great Mighty Poo creates Innominat. *'2,500,000,000 BY:' A giant apple appears, and from its core, Steve Jobs is created. *'2,475,000,000 BY:' The Great Mighty Poo creates Montizon. *'2,000,000,000 BY:' The Great Mighty Poo creates a new world, which Steve Jobs names "YouTube Poop World". *'1,900,000,000 BY:' Abed and SuperYoshi created the first forms of life. Don Random is created. *'1,800,000,000 BY:' Bored, the Gods leave YouTube Poop World. Early Life *'2,000,000 BY:' Furries would emerge among humans. Some of them fucked animals, creating the Mobians and Ponies. *'500,000 BY:' the Great Question caused fraction between the Ponies and Mobians. The Mobians expelled the Ponies from Mobius, leaving the Ponies to declare themselves a new race seperate from Mobians. *'499,850 BY:' The Ponies founded Equestria. *'200,000 BY:' Ancestors of Robotnik founded the Ancient Empire. 100,000 BY - 1000 BY *'100,000 BY:' The Gods return bringing in a golden age. The Ancient Pingus Empire collapses due to the Gods intervening. *'30,000 BY:' Innominat turns against the other Gods starting The First Holy War. *'28,000 BY:' Weegee defects to Innominat's side in the First Holy War. *'20,000 BY:' Innominat and Weegee are defeated. The Gods send Weegee to Hell for 8,000 years for his betrayal while Innominat is banished to Hell for eternity. *'12,000 BY:' Weegee returns from Hell. *'1,500 BY:' The Pingas Empire is founded in the ashes of its predecessor. 1000 BY - 0 *'3 BY:' Yo Momma gives birth to Josh. 0 - 100 *'0:' Yo Momma gives birth to You. 1200 - 1300 *'1213:' Innominat is revived in the body of Laphicet Crowe. *'1234:' The Second Holy War begins. *'1236:' Innominat is suspended in animation thus ending the Second Holy War. Severely weakened, most of the Gods sign the short lived "Fuck This Agreement" and agree to stay in the sidelines of YouTube Poop World instead of directly interfering. *'1250:' The Fuck This Agreement falls apart and, out of greed, the Gods take over YouTube Poop World once again. 1300 - 1400 *'1300:' The Epic War begins between the Gods of YouTube Poop World and The Old Pingas Empire. 1400 - 1500 *'1400:' The Epic War wins in the God's defeat. The Gods are banished from YouTube Poop World beginning the Dark Ages. 1500 - 1600 *'1562:' Canada is founded as a Hylian colony. 1600 - 1700 *'1636:' Canada gains independence from Hyrule. 1700 - 1800 *'1776:' The United States gains independence from Britain. 1800 - 1900 *'1820:' Korea breaks away from Mr. Roger's Empire. *'1862:' The First Korean War begins with Hyrule's invasion of Korea. *'1889:' Nintendo is founded. 1900 - 2000 *'1914:' YouTube Poop World War I begins with Equestria's invasion of Canada. *'1918:' YouTube Poop World War I ends. *'1922:' The Soviet Union is formed. *'1933:' The Nazis gain control of Germany. *'1939:' YouTube Poop World War II begins. *'1945:' YouTube Poop World War II ends. *'1950:' The Second Korean War begins. *'1953:' The Second Korean War ends de facto, with the formation of two nations - North Korea and South Korea. *'1989:' Germany is reunified. *'1991:' The Soviet Union collapses. 2000 - 2100 *'2000:' South Korea goes bankrupt. *'2001:' The Nintendo GameCube is released. *'2001:' Austripoff purchases South Korea. *'October 1, 2003:' 4chan is founded. *'February 14, 2005:' YouTube is founded. *'September 27, 2006:' cs188 joins YouTube. *'November 27, 2006:' SuperYoshi releases '''''I'D SAY HE'S HOT ON OUR TAIL. *'March 27, 2009:' Hurricoaster joins YouTube. *'April 8, 2009:' The YouTube Poop Wiki is created. *'March 12, 2010:' EmpLemon joins YouTube. *'June 5, 2010:' Trudermark joins YouTube. *'2012:' The Murica Party takes over the United States. *'May 24, 2014:' Pie Pivotmontier-O joins YouTube. *'2014:' Tails Doll is killed by Walleo. *'2015:' Justin Trudeau takes over Canada with an army of gender studies students. *'2015:' North Korea purchases Gamelon. *'2016:' Donald Trump becomes the President of the United States, much to the disdain of the feminazis that make up half of the country's population. *'December 4, 2017:' Ajit Pai votes to repeal net neutrality. *'2020:' Canada collapses due to Justin Trudeau. *'2025:' Lowee is founded. The Future *'7,530,000,000:' Eustace Bagge destroys the YouTube Poop World.